


Hunger

by blackberry_pop



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Calm Before The Storm, F/M, Fluffy, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sad if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_pop/pseuds/blackberry_pop
Summary: “Oh, but you and all your vibrant youthHow could anything bad ever happen to you?”





	Hunger

The Sun peeked softly through the gap in his window curtains. The room was still, the city somehow quiet at about 5 AM on a Wednesday. Dust floated lazily in and out the plume of light creeping through. My eyes watched them just as slowly, it was the only thing I could find myself still able to do. Through the cracked bedroom window, I could hear someone starting their car, the click of heels on pavement, I guess the city could never be completely silent. From the top bunk of the bed I could make out his desk, covered in all sorts of paperwork with open textbooks and pencils everywhere. It was as messy as his head, but I knew all the contents were brilliant and far beyond my understanding.

 

We’d been up nearly all night, keeping some movie playing on low volume from his laptop just for the light. There’d been lots of making out and cuddling, but mostly talking. Just...talking about all sorts of random stuff. I’d asked him if he was bored, or upset that I was keeping him up so late. “You’re easily the best use of my time--except for maybe hero work--hey!” I’d started hitting at him playfully until he apologized and said I was more fun than saving the world, even if it was a lie. Soon there was nothing left to say and we were just there enjoying each other’s company. It wasn’t until around 4 when he finally stopped fighting sleep and let his eyes close. I’d shut the computer and just laid there against his chest, not much tired but too comfortable in his arms. Said arms were getting much nicer, might I add, it was clear training and fighting crime was doing wonders for his body. I looked up at his sleeping face, his soft lips parted only the slightest bit.

 

Teenagers aren’t supposed to fall in love, right?

 

How could I possibly not, when those puppy brown eyes were the one thing that got me through the day sometimes? He was entirely too good for me, too good for this world. I reached my arm up carefully not to bother him and grabbed my phone from where it was plugged in. The time we had left was waning slowly, and while I regret keeping him awake until he only managed an hour of sleep, now he needed to get up and start his day. “Psst...Parker.  _ Paaaarker _ ,” I stage whispered and poked his cheek. He didn’t move, not one muscle, even his breathing seemed the same. “You can’t pretend with me, I know you felt it the moment I touched you, you’ve got school today.” A smile crept on his lips at my words and he finally let me know he was awake. His arms got tighter around my waist and he stretched his legs outward so they nearly reached off the bed. A sigh that became a yawn left his mouth and I covered my nose at what would surely be morning breath. “Shit, when did I even fall asleep?” came his deep, raspy bedtime voice. It always did things to me...appropriate or otherwise. “You’ve only been out an hour, don’t worry.” My fingers started carding through his hair before mussing with it in a teasing way that made him pull away from me. “You think I can sleep 30 more minutes?” I moved so I was laying over him, pressing my chin to his chest and looking at those brown eyes. I bit my lip at the sight of his sleepy face and his bare chest. “Why don’t you just cut, then? You can miss  _ one _ day of school, Parker.” His eyebrows came together in disapproval and he was shaking his head before I could even finish the sentence. “No, I should go. There’s no reason for me not to. There are people who would kill to be able to go to school every day.” I rolled my eyes but I’d already expected this answer. 

 

I bent my knees and lifted my body so I was sitting on top of him, “Then you better get up and get dressed. I gotta go see Stark about some stuff later anyways.”

 

“Stop sitting on me like that, then.”

 

I smirked casually at his words, but climbed off him so he could hop down and start picking out clothes. Once I’d had my fair share of staring at him get clothes on (seriously, no high schooler should have a body  _ this _ nice) I managed to clamor down and reach for the jeans I wore yesterday. It wasn’t particularly cold out, nor was I too embarrassed of wearing the same clothes on the subway again, but every time I found myself staying the night I wanted to leave wearing a shirt of Peter’s. There was a navy blue pullover sitting on the floor, and I tossed it on without knowing whether it was clean or dirty. When he was dressed and he had made a teasing comment about me stealing his clothes, we both sat on the bottom bunk and relaxed with the time we still had left. “You sure you can’t stay here with me? Or come to Stark’s house and work on techno-suit stuff with me?” I could see the desire to come with me in his eyes, but there was that damn morality. “I can’t. And don’t worry, today’s gonna be cut short anyway--we’re literally going on a field trip,” he reminded you. “Yeah, so no one’s taking attendance! Plus you  _ hate _ art! You wanna be the next Bill Nye not the next  _ Bob Ross _ ,” I whined. He laughed and kissed me on the lips until I stopped pouting at him. “I can’t leave Ned all by himself, you know I’ll come by and see you later.” He reached out his hands and gave mine a squeeze, then started to gather up the mess on his desk and cramming it into his backpack. At the bottom of the bag, I saw the smallest hint of red fabric.

 

Aunt May gave us something quick for breakfast, only raising her brows when she learned that I’d stayed the night. We made small chat, Peter and I kicked at each other from underneath the dining room table. It made me sad, I always hated when we had to go our separate ways; he was a superhero, and it always felt like we’d be seeing each other for the last time.

 

That was never the case, though. Even on his roughest days he came back with that same easy smile on his face and would gladly give me a kiss even if his lips were busted. After breakfast, I grabbed my bag and he grabbed his. Together, we walked to the subway station. Happy could drive me to Stark’s, but I’d rather spend time with Parker than with that guy. Not to mention I needed to head home for a shower and get at least a bit presentable. The streets were more lively in the hour and half between his bedroom and now, people rushing to work or begging for money or just doing what New Yorkers did. No one bothered us, though, we even walked hand in hand like cheeseballs and shared a set of headphones. It was way too gooey, but I loved it all and I couldn’t help but love  _ him _ .

 

We rode together until it was time for me to transfer, and I gave him the sweetest of kisses before leaving him alone for the rest of what would surely be a long day. Once I’d made it to Manhattan, I felt my phone buzz. There was a message from Parker, some gif of a meme that made me laugh and signed  _ See you later today. Love you, idiot _ . I smiled and finally stepped through the front door of my house. I only replied  _ Send lots of pictures, I’ve never been to the MoMa! _ then started to get myself ready to work with Stark this afternoon.

 

Hopefully it’d be a nice, quiet day.

 

As quiet as the morning was.


End file.
